


Circling Circuses

by JenJo



Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Essentially- Caps Kooky Quartet in the circus, Gen, brief appearances from Pietro & Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Just another day at the Circus.





	Circling Circuses

**Author's Note:**

> For the Clint Barton Bingo- square E4, "Wanda Maximoff".
> 
> An alternate universe, fantasy-inspired, in which the magnificence that is Cap's Kooky Quartet are in a circus together. They've all got secrets, but that doesn't stop Clint from putting his trust in Wanda.

“I believe in you.”

 

“That’s great, because I don’t believe in me.”

 

“Believe me, Wanda, if I didn’t trust you implicitly, there would be no way you could convince me to be here.”

 

That got Wanda to smile, which had probably been Clint’s intention in the first place. “How can you be so confident? I barely understand this power, and here you are, wanting me to throw you into the air? What happens if I fail?”

 

“What happens if you succeed?” Clint countered.

 

Wanda pushed her hair out of her eyes, taking a moment to just stare at Clint. “What did I do to earn your trust?”

 

“You haven’t done anything to remove it.”

 

“I will live a thousand years, but I do not think I will ever understand you.”

 

“Just the way I like it.” Offered with Clint’s regular indifference, his deflection of more serious emotions. “I’m a mystery, little one.”

 

“You’re only a year older than me.”

 

“For now.”

 

Before Wanda could reply, a burst of wind blew between them, spinning Clint around. A trail of laughter followed the wind.

 

“Your brother though? I don’t trust him so much.”

 

“He’s harmless,” Wanda replied instantly, before considering. “To others besides himself.”

 

“True enough.” Clint gestured with his bow towards Wanda. “Shall we?”

 

Wanda twisted her hands together. “I don’t want to kill you.”

 

“Stronger beings than you have tried, and clearly failed.”

 

Wanda would quickly admit to not knowing the full extent of her powers, but she doubted that there were many beings stronger than her. Much less that  _ Clint _ had defeated them. Clint was many things, but Wanda knew he was just a human. 

 

_ Unless he’s been lying, which is a distinct possibility. _

 

Wanda took a deep breath, stepping back with her right foot and beginning to draw a red aura around her hands. “I take no responsibility for any injuries you may incur.”

 

Clint winked at Wanda, checking the buckle on his quiver. “Ready when you are.”

 

Wanda closed her eyes, feeling the power extend up her arms. Like she had practised, she felt the power swirl in patterns, darting in and out of her skin. The power surrounded her upper torso, mimicking armour, before she felt it in her eyes. Her eyes opened, the power showing in her red-glowing eyes. Wanda lifted her hands, aiming at Clint, before raising her hands straight up in the air. She watched Clint launch into the air, before blinking away the power to watch Clint fall.

 

For an instant, her heart paused, as Clint fell. Then, in the space of a breath, he flipped, pulling an arrow out of his quiver, aiming at a target on the other side of the arena, and releasing. He landed in a crouch, his back to the target. He knew he had hit the centre, as did Wanda.

 

“Knew you’d be amazing,” he said as he stood up, putting the bow over his shoulders as he walked over to her.

 

Wanda shook her hands out, releasing the left over threads of power still clinging to her. “Succeeding in practice is entirely different to succeeding in the actual performance tonight.”

 

“You’re allowed to take a moment to revel in your success, you know.” Clint looked over her shoulder, before winking at her. “Otherwise you end up like the old man over there.”

 

Wanda turned to see Steve walking over, an exasperated look on his face. “I’m two years older than you Clint.”

 

“Like I said, old.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, while Wanda tried to hide her laughter. “It looks great, Wanda, I am proud of you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Steve turned to Clint. “You, on the other hand, can definitely improve that flip. Draw your knees in tighter next time.”

 

Clint sighed, giving Steve a mock salute. “Yes, sir.”

 

“I just want-”

 

“-What’s best for us,” Clint and Wanda finished with Steve.

 

“Just because I say it a lot, doesn’t make it less true,” Steve pointed out, before looking past the two of them. “If you’ll excuse me, your brother is causing trouble outside.”

 

Steve walked away, Wanda watching him leave. “How does he hear everything?”

 

“Elf ears,” Clint muttered.

 

“Not an elf,” Steve called over his shoulder.

 

Clint threw his hands up. “No idea, then.”

 

“And what about me?” Wanda asked, lifting a hand and letting a small thread of red begin to circle her hand. “What is the source of  _ my  _ power?”

 

Clint narrowed his eyes at Wanda’s hand for a few minutes, before shaking his head and looking back at her. “You truly don’t know?”

 

Wanda shook her head.

 

“I can’t tell you.” When Wanda opened her mouth to protest, Clint shook his head. “Honestly, Wanda, I would if I could. The source of your power is something that you must discover for yourself.”

 

“So everyone keeps telling me,” Wanda muttered, tossing her hand to the side to dissipate the power. “Just one time, I would like for someone to be able to tell me what I’m carrying inside me. Preferably  _ before  _ it gets me into trouble.”

 

“One day, Wanda.” Clint patted her shoulder, before nodding towards the arena’s exit. “Now, how about we go and eat? Can’t perform on an empty stomach.”

 

Clint offered her an arm, which Wanda threaded hers through. The pair walked out of the arena, into the bright sunlight of a summer’s day. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Wanda spoke up.

 

“Thank you, Clint. I don’t say it nearly enough. If it hadn’t been for you, my brother and I would almost certainly have died.”

 

You would have lived, but it wouldn’t have been much of a life,” Clint responded, looking ahead. “I don’t know if life in a circus is much of anything, to be honest.”

 

“Clint.” Wanda stopped, and waited for Clint to turn and face her. She smiled at him. “You saved our lives, and I thank you for that.”

 

“You’ve said thank you before.”

 

Clint was beginning to look uncomfortable; Wanda knew that he did not handle compliments very well. But she felt a need to say thank you in that moment; it was no exaggeration to say that, without Clint, Wanda and Pietro would have died.

 

“Thank you Clint,” Wanda said one last time, before beginning to walk towards food. “Now you said something about having to eat before tonight’s performance?”

 

“Can’t perform on an empty stomach.”

 

“Clint’s school of Wisdom?”

 

“At it’s finest.”

 

“I look forward to learning more of your wisdom.”

 

“Stick around, and you certainly will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
